


Теперь похож

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), TremereSinistra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bloody Kisses, Digital Art, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra
Summary: "Сходство – относительное понятие. Оно в глазах того, кто смотрит."
Relationships: Original character/Seherim
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Теперь похож

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - bloodplay

[](https://i.ibb.co/vhM6x1j/2.jpg)


End file.
